Autobiografische Tiefschläge
Eintrag 1 Ich schreibe diese Zeilen um der Welt einen Einblick in mein großartiges Leben zu geben. Es könnte nämlich sein das ich irgendwann sterbe und in Vergessenheit gerate. Anbei möchte ich hier gleich meine Zweifel deutlich machen, ich habe vor ewig zu leben. Das hier Niedergeschriebene soll sich aber vor allem mit dem Kreuzzug nach Dreanor befassen. Anfangs fast wie eine Art Gruppenwanderung durch mäßig begehbares Gebiet verlaufen, entpuppte es sich doch bald als etwas erlebenswertes. Kampf. Blutvergießen. Keine leeren Unterhaltungen mit irgendwelchen pseudo Soldaten oder weltfremden Exzentrikern, sondern endlich Krieg. Krieg ist immer gleich: spaßig, lehrreich und unterhaltsam. Die Idee mit der Brandbombe hatte zwar den großen Nachteil das man es, erstens nicht selbst war und zweitens damit einem großen Gemetzel aus dem Weg gegangen war, jedoch lässt die Art und Weise wie man vorgeht auf mehr hoffen. Ich hätte gern zugesehen wie die ersten Orcs verbrannten. Die Gesichter ihrer Kameraden wenn sich ihre Freunde in Asche verwandeln. Schön. Es hat etwas poetischen, wie das hässliche Entlein das am Ende zu einem eleganten Schwan wird. Nur brennend und schreiend. Und mit weniger Federn. Schade das man Gerüche nicht in Flaschen aufheben kann, also naja man kann schon aber nicht in diesem Fall. Ich schweife ab. Die Truppe mit der wir unterwegs sind ist ein bunter Haufen. Aber bisher niemand der mir direkt ins Auge fiel. Die Draenei scheint einige gute Charakterzüge zu haben aber ihre Worte über Gleichgewicht sind nichts weiter als kurzweilige Floskeln. Haben sie das eigentlich mal zu Ende gedacht? Letztendlich sind auch sie hier nur Eindringlinge und die Orcs verdrängen sie - ein natürlicher Prozess. Gleichgewicht gibt es nur im Licht: jeder Gläubige bleibt am Leben, alle anderen sterben. Perfekt und einfach. Vielleicht sollte ich kein Priester werden. Ich muss zudem versuchen ein Bericht an Tantchen zu verfassen. Sie weiß gerne wie es um die Kompanie bestellt ist. Bisher bringt der Kreuzzug ist nicht besonders viel. Die Pilzproben können vielleicht verarbeitet werden. Aufputscher oder andere Stimulanzien wären eine feine Sache. Dies sollte ich auch gegenüber Wellert ansprechen. Immerhin bin ich nicht mehr in diesem Knabenchor der sich Armee schimpft, Zeit seine Perspektiven zu erweitern. Eintrag 2 Während die Musik draußen spielte saß Alessandro in seinem Zimmer im Gasthaus. Offiziersprivilegien die bitter nötig geworden waren. Nicht wegen des weichen Bettes oder des Platzes. Nein, die Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit die zur purer Notwendigkeit geworden war. Er starrte auf aufgebaute Apperatur die einem Alchemisten würdig wäre, langsam tropfte ein Destilat in eine Flasche. Der Kommandant der Handelskompanie zitterte und seine Gesicht wirkt hässlich und eingefallen, mehr als sonst - womit der Erzähler der kurzen Einleitung nur zum Ausdruck bringen will, das man am Gesicht dieses Mannes nicht unbedingt seine Rasse oder gar den Status lebendig festmachen könnte. "Ich schreibe diese Zeilen im Wissen um meine Achillesferse. Wer war eigentlich dieses Achilles? Ich bin seit dem Feldzug nach Ogrimmar abhängig von allerlei Medikamenten, Aufputschern und anderen Mittelchen. Drogen. Dieser Kreuzzug hat mir schändliche vor Augen geführt wie jämmerlich diese Sucht geworden ist. Zumal sie nicht wirklich eine Notwendigkeit darstellt. Alle paar Wochen wuchte ich mich durch den kalten Entzug nur um dann einige Tage später wieder zum Fläschchen zu greifen. Die rechte Hälfte meines Gesichts ist fast taub und mein linker Arm sowie meine Beine ab den Knien abwärts geht es nicht anders. Nun möchte man denken ich nehme diese Eigenkreationen weil ich dies auf den Rest meines Körper ausbauen möchten. Schmerzkiller. Bei Soldaten gar nicht so unüblich. Nein es geht eher um das Gegenteil. Ich würde meinen tauben...nein sogar meinen guten Arm dafür geben wieder etwas auf meinem ganzen Gesicht zu führen ohne dafür dieses Zeug zu nehmen. Egal ob es die Wämre der Sonne, die Berührung einer Frau oder das warme Blut meines Gegners... Ich schweife ab. Ich konnte noch einige Fläschchen destillieren und sollte noch für zwei Wochen damit auskommen. In Verbindung mit dem Alkohol, dessen Vorrat durch den Pater der Bruderschaft ....der ür einen Priester viele Haare auf den Zähnen hat, aufgestockt wurde, sollte ich den Rest des Kreuzzuges ohne solche Abende überstehen können. Wenn wir zurück in Sturmwind sind muss ich mir aber ein weiters Mittelchen suchen um zumindest das Zittern zu verbergen. Wären heute Abend Angriffe geplant gewesen oder Pläne besprochen worden, ich hätte das nicht geschafft. Was für eine Schande wäre das geworden... Meine eigene Karriere hätte bereits kurz nach dem Start am Enden sein können. Durch meine eigene Schwäche. Doch es aufzugeben würde bedeuten ein Teil dessen was ich für "Leben" halte aufzugeben. Undenkbar." Eintrag 3 "Zur Sucht an sich gesellt sich mein schwammiges Wissen über Alchemie und Medizin. Meine Aufputscher erfüllen ihren Zweck, mehr als das - nach dem Überfall auf die eisernen Schiffe fühlte ich mich wunderbar troz oder gerade wegen meiner Verletzungen. Einige geprellte Rippen, ein halbes Dutzend leichte Stichwunden - ja okey, im Nachhinein war es einer bescheuerte Idee auf den Orc mit dem Schild zu springen, aber Adrenalin macht nicht gerade weise - und natürlich die Schnitte im Rachenraum. Ja ich habe die Phiole bei diesem Angriff in all der Vorfreude einfach zerbissen. Ich bin kein kluger Mann. Nicht nur würde meine Schwäche so ans Licht treten können und mein Unvermögen in den Tag hinaus schreien, nein es gab heute auch noch eine Pfefferkornsuppe. Ich hasse den Koch." Alessandro stand auf und machte einige Runden durch sein Zimmer. Das Adrenalin war auch vier Stunden nach dem Angriff nicht abgeklungen. Er würde nach einer Mütze voll Schlaf die anderen Fläschchen strecken müssen. Würde so auch länger halten. "Die Mediziner in der Truppe sind wunderbar. Keine nervösen Feldsanitäter die versuchen mit einem halb toten Magier Wunden zu kauterisieren. Sie haben Fachwissen und Erfahrung. Gerade richtig für meinen Körper. Einige sehen sogar ganz gut aus. Wären auch gut für meinen Körper... Besser sind nur die Priester - wobei ich mich hier auf das praktische konzentrieren möchte. Ob die Priesterin auf dem Schiff wusste was für einen Effekt ihr Gebet auf mich hatte? Eine leichte Berührung des Lichts fühlt sich wunderbar an und wird nur vom Fakt überflügelt das man an dieser Stelle sonst nichts fühlen konnte. Ihre Fingerspitzen die leicht über meine Narben strichen, ihre Fingernägel..." Zwei weitere Runden im Zimmer. Ein Blick auf den Teller Suppe. Er musste etwas essen. "Ich sollte aufpassen diesem plötzlichen Reiz nicht zu erliegen. Am Ende liege ich in einem billigem Bordell und lasse mir von nem blonden Mädel die Stirn streicheln. Ich hab schon für schlimmere Sachen bezahlt... Es macht mich fast wahsinnig das auch dieses Erlebniss nur der Anfang sein sollte. Für Zweifel und Sorgen habe ich eh zu wenig Zeit. Immerhin bin ich nicht mehr Achtzehn. Die Euphorie als wir die beiden Schiffe auf den Grund des Meeres beförderten...die Kontrolle über das Ableben dieser Kreaturen. " Er ballt vor sich die Faust und stöhnt leise. "Der Ablauf war bis auf das schnelle Endecken perfekt. Der Hauptmann fragte mich ob er den Hebel ziehen sollte, ich sagte ja und er zog den Hebel. Er fragte ob er den Knopf drücken sollte, ich schrie drück den Knopf! Boom! Irre. Massenvernichtung, ein Höhepunkt der Seele. Ich sollte kein Lehrer werden. Nun gilt es die anderen Schiffe zu versenken. Mehr Angst in die Orcs zu pumpen. Noch mehr Tod zu ernten. Nur fehlt mir eine Waffe. Meine treue Axt ließ ich in der Eile auf dem Schiff zurück. Sie war wunderbar ausbalanciert, Kurven an der richtige Stelle und das Geräusch wenn man sie an der richtigen Stelle zum Einsatz brachte, ich schweife ab. Ich werde das Angebot von Sir Oderike annehmen und mir eine Axt von ihr leihen." Er nehm ein Löffel Suppe zu sich und bereute es auf der Stelle. Alessandro legte sein "Manuskript" weg und schrieb einige Namen auf ein andere Stück Papier auf der die Überschrift "Abwerben" stand. Eintrag 4 "Ich habe festgestellt das ich beim Mischen bestimmte Substanzen die Träume in letzter Zeit umgehen kann. Meist weil ich einfach nicht mehr schlafen kann! Ich bin gestern durch Lager gelaufen, acht Stunden lang. Wenn mich irgendwer dabei gesehen hat, wird er oder sie mich sicherlich für verrückt halten. Ich will diese Erkenntnis nicht beiseite wischen aber es lag eindeutig an der überhöhten Medikation. Dieses Mal. Auch weiterhin bleibe ich Abend weiterhin für mich. Ich kann die Nebenwirkung ohne intensive Kämpfe und die damit verbundene körperliche Erschöpfung nicht weit genug abbauen. Persönliche Gespärche am nächtlichen Feuer würde recht negativ verlaufen, wenn ich dabei alle paar Minuten wie blöd durch die Gegend laufen und hüpfen würde. Als Süchtiger setzt man zumindest kein Rost an. Ein hoch auf die einfache Alchemie. Diese Träume machen wir dennoch Sorgen. Die Gründe dafür sind simple aber dennoch verwirrend. Erstens: sie machen mir keine Angst. Blutrote Monde, Dämonen und dergleichen wirken auf mich ein wenig normal. Das ist bei weiten nicht normal! Zweitens: Was zum Geier soll das!? Psychologische Kriegsführung? Die Ansichten einiger Kreuzzugsmitglieder wären da bedrohlicher... Wo wir gerade bei Sicht sind. Ich glaube mein letztes Elexier wirkt sich negativ auf meine Augen aus. Hätte fast aus dem Tintenfass hier getrunken und es sieht immer noch verdammt nach einem Bierkrug aus. Der Geruch bewahrte meinen Gaumen vor schlimmeren. Habe meine Soldaten angewiesen mich nicht mit irgendwem weggehen zu lassen. Wer weiß wo und neben wem ich sonst aufwache... Ob es in Sturmwind für so ein Zeug einen Markt gibt? Sicher...die finden dort auch ihre Uniformen schick..." Eintrag 5 "Die letzten Gefechte haben mir zwei Dinge deutlich vor Augen geführt: Drogen sind dein Freund und Gehorsamkeit ist ein Luxus. Bevor ich wieder auf meine Fläschchen und Phiolen eingehe, fange ich mit dem zweiten Punkt an: Kann es sein das die Mitglieder anderer "Gruppierungen" keine straffe Führung gewohnt sind? Als ich beim letzten Gefecht Befehle erteilte schauten mich Mitglieder des Regiments und der Faust nur dumm an und stellten die gegeben Spitznamen in Frage. Was lief bei deren Ausbildung falsch? Hat ihnen das "Bitte Herr und Dame" gefehlt? Werde beim nächsten Mal dran denken, dass es da an Disziplin fehlt. Nun zum zweiten und wichtigen Punkt, allein schon weil er mich betrifft: weiterhin keine Angst oder Zweifel. Ich war bereit in dieser Festung zu sterben und es hätte mir nicht viel ausgemacht. Die neue Mischung ist wunderbar. Nicht nur haben ich das brennen des dämonischen Blutes auf meiner vernarbten Haut gespürt - nein, die Angst die sich bei einem Kampf in meine Glieder schlich ist weg. Ich konnte es in vollen Zügen genießen. Die Erscheinung des Geistes war kurz verwirrend und wärmend aber in Endeffekt bedeutungslos. Wir hätten dennoch gewonnen. Und ja ich sitze gerade auf die Mauer und lasse die Beine baumeln. Ich glaube ich trage nur eine Hose und bin betrunken. Muss mich Morgen erkundigen ob es Berichte über einen halbnackten Mann mit Schreibzeug gibt der durch die Wacht läuft..." Kategorie:Draenor-Kreuzzug Kategorie:Handelskompanie